


For You

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Shatt Week 2017 (AKA I'm sorry I'm trash) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shatt Week 2017, matt is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Matt has been given his freedom again.He's going to do something good with it. For Shiro.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1:** _Freedom/Rebellion/Reunion_
> 
> Which one which one ~~why not all three~~?

Matt sat in the little hospital room, looking at the bandage on his leg.

"Thankfully it was not too badly infected, so we were able to spare it," the alien doctor assured. "Galra ships are incredibly sterile, especially Druid ones. I was required to do a skin graft to close the wound though, but I simply had to take a small sample of the skin from your back and grow a layer of skin to place on top of that. It may not look pretty, but you are very lucky."

"...Thanks," Matt said, sparing a weak smile. "So, what do I do now?"

The doctor grabbed their tablet, explaining, "Well, there are several refugee planets that we can deliver you to. We could also do our best to locate your home planet and take you there, though we may have to do it secretively in order to insure our own safety. You could also work with us."

Matt tilted his head. "Work with you guys?"

They smiled, explaining, "Xyne mentioned that you were extremely helpful in bypassing the remaining security after you were broken out. If you would not mind undergoing some training, you would be a spectacular addition to our ranks. Of course, that is merely optional. And we would have to wait until your leg healed, of course. I don't know the rate of healing for your species, but it will likely take a while. In addition, you'd need to talk to the leader about this."

He bit his lip. He could...just...go home. He could have his sister and his mom back. He could be far away from the Galra, safe with his family. Pretend that none of this every happened.

He looked at his leg, and all he could think of was his dad, still in a work camp somewhere. Of the possibly millions of lives that were lost because of the Galra Empire, because of Zarkon and the Druids. Of Shiro, who didn't hesitate to risk his life to protect Matt and make sure he didn't go into that ring, because Matt couldn't fighting because of how weak he was.

Shiro was dead because Matt was weak and selfish.

Matt's face hardened, and he looked up at the doctor.

"I'm staying."

* * *

It was fucking difficult as fuck.

Matt wasn't...unfit exactly. They didn't exactly send people who were serial couch potatoes to Kerberos. But he had never put more effort into exercising than the bare minimum required, because he didn't enjoy exercising the way Shiro did. And fighting? Hah! Matt's only experience with any sort of combat was watching Steven Universe and seeing Shiro practice, and he wasn't exactly focusing on the fighting during either of those things.

Of course, even basically taking the role of rebellion IT technician, he was told he needed to learn how to fight.

Alien martial arts was different from Earth martial arts, considering biological differences. Naturally someone with four arms and two heads is going to fight differently than someone with two arms and one head, so Matt had to be thrown around to different groups based on biological similarity for training to see what stuck.

Then there were weapons. All were required to learn how to use Galra Empire standard issue laser rifles, because they weren't going to run into any weapon more often than that one. Matt felt highly uncomfortable holding and firing a gun, but he pushed through anyway because what the fuck was he supposed to do? It was better to know how to use it now than to be forced to use it later and accidentally shoot himself because he didn't know which end was the front. There were also a variety of close combat weapons that they were supposed to choose from, and Matt was given a staff, which worked just fine for him.

It was a long and annoying process, in Matt's opinion, but he stuck with it because he remembered Shiro and his dad, and knew that he never wanted anyone to go through that again.

During his free time, he learned. He took apart Galra technology and put it back together. He took began the slow process of learning how to read Galran, which was a difficult process in of itself because of how different it was from the writing system Matt had always used. He practiced and put things together and learned what each component did. Matt had always loved learning, and it was a welcome distraction. When he wasn't doing something, his thoughts caught up with him, and he was reminded of Shiro and how it was his fault Shiro was gone, and god if he wasn't so weak maybe Shiro would be here in his place, more useful than Matt could ever be.

It was months later when Matt was assigned his first mission.

* * *

There was a kind of elation in fucking with the Galra Empire.

Matt was told to take information from Galra ships and then sabotage the computers subtly on his particular missions. His weapon of choice for sabotage was an old trick he had learned on Earth: He programmed the computers to translate each transmission out of the ship through ten different alien languages and back to Galran, which another rebel had confirmed, after testing it on a message, had changed the meaning horrendously.

He had fun with it because what was he supposed to do? He'd rather have fun doing what was necessary than let himself sink into despair over all the bullshit that had gone wrong that lead him to this point.

He always spared a look through the prisoner records, searching for his dad. There were so many prisoners across the entire empire though, and Matt knew he could spend his whole life looking and never find him. There was a facial recognition system in place, but Matt didn't have a picture with him.

Once he saw his reflection while on planet with the rebellion, and he almost didn't recognize himself. His hair had grown longer, his face had gotten harder, and he had lost his baby fat and had gotten lean muscle in return. He wondered, vaguely, if his father would recognize him if he ever found him. Would Shiro have recognized him if he could see him now?

He vaguely recalled being called an ugly nerd in middle school and smirked at his reflection. Welp, he wasn't exactly ugly anymore, was he?

"Holt! Stop admiring yourself and get over here!"

* * *

The stories of Voltron had always been there, but they really started coming full force several months after Matt was rescued, no longer simply myths and legends.

There was no consistent agreement on what Voltron was like. Some said the Paladins were kind and virtuous, while others said they were ruthless and efficient. Some said they were lead by a former prisoner of the Galra Empire, and others would argue it was truly the Princess of the long dead Alteans. There were only two truths that remained consistent in every telling of Voltron: They were enemies of the Galra Empire, and touching the Green Paladin was the fastest way to get yourself killed.

Matt thought the stories were almost too good to be true. A mythical superweapon returning after ten thousand years seemed impossible. Why now? Yet there was no other real explanation for the sudden liberation of a long-enslaved Balmera, or the Olkari returning after centuries of silence.

Part of him was bitter. Because all he could think about was how Voltron arrived too late to save Shiro.

But he knew that was dumb. Voltron was five people (or maybe more?) trying to take down an entire empire, and Matt knew his wants in that case were not a priority. Because at least he and Shiro and his father had gotten to experience freedom, in the way some of the rebels admitted to never having the chance to until joining this rebellion. Millions had died because of the Galra Empire, and Voltron would prevent millions more from suffering the same fate.

Matt hated that Shiro couldn't have been saved, but he was smart enough to know that wasn't the whole story.

* * *

The fall of Zarkon was excellent motivation for the rebellion. Matt found himself working overtime, but couldn't find it in himself to be mad when his friends around him were cheering and hopeful because they had hope of freedom for their families and homes.

Matt felt hope that, even if he had lost so much, he would get to see the empire that had fucked over him and the people he loved fall.

* * *

Matt used his staff to knock the Galra bot to the ground, scooping up the laser rifle and shooting it in the head before firing on two more bots heading in his direction. Xyne, having already destroyed three, grabbed the final by one by the wrist and cleanly sliced its arm off, tossing it to Matt before sending her sword right into the bot's chest. Matt placed the hand of the bot on the scanner, opening the final door, and ducked to the side to avoid the laser fire.

Xyne darted inside with her sword and Matt followed, providing cover fire as she decimated the bots. He approached the computer again and placed the robot hand on, activating it. Smirking, he started going through, thankful for Xyne helping him with his Galran so he went from stinky baby to actually able to understand what was being laid out in front of him. Xyne was scoping out the area as Matt went through, swiftly transferring all information for this Galra Empire operation onto his chip drive to go through later.

A defecting Galra scientist had come to their organization, telling them about Operation Kuron. She had not been as involved and knew little about what they were actually planning, simply called for her research on memory transference. It was apparently without the assistance of the Druids too, which in it of itself was strange and worth investigating. Once she had been no longer needed, she defected, fearing for her life and not wishing to be involved with the Empire anymore. The rebellion had agreed to keep her safe in return for information about where Operation Kuron was taking place. Matt and Xyne were then sent to find out what it was and sabotage it if possible.

(Part of Matt was concerned for the scientist, due to the fact that not a lot of people felt positive feelings towards Galra, specially not rebels. He personally had no issues with her, since he was aware of human history and knew the flaws of assuming something of someone because of the group they were part of.)

Matt was looking through when he found a command, just as Xyne called, "Holt, I found someone! They are currently unconscious and strapped to a table back here. Any commands to release them so we can get them out of here?"

...Welp. He looked at the computer, which he could loosely translate the command to meaning, "Release Prisoner 117-9875," and activated it. He could hear a clank as shackles remotely unlocked, and Xyne groaning.

"Holt, they've got a tube inserted in their arm, feeding them drugs. You'll have to handle this!"

Matt grumbled, quickly uploading a virus on the computer that would run next time it was turned on and shut it off, running back to help Xyne.

He nearly tripped over himself when he saw who was lying in that bed.

"Takashi?" he whispered, approaching. He looked at the IV like tube in his arm and quickly pulled an alien version of a band aid from his pocket, carefully removing the tube and placing the band aid over the hole. "Looks like he is in a medically induced coma. Considering the drugs in his system, looks like we'll have to haul him out of here."

"What is Takashi?" Xyne asked, confused. "You know them, Holt?"

Matt gave a weak smile, admitting, "We go way back."

* * *

The doctor, Elwer, was looking over Shiro, before noting, "The drugs that the Galra use are, using your Earth expressions, hardcore. It will take some time for his body to rid himself of them, and I'll keep a close eye on him to insure that he stays healthy. I'll inform you the moment that he wakes up."

Matt wanted to insist on staying with Shiro until he woke, but he bit his lip and nodded. He knew Shiro, and Shiro wouldn't want Matt to stop doing good for his sake. So he simply gave Shiro a sad look before heading to get back to work.

* * *

They were liberating a work camp.

That was always the hardest experience for Matt, searching for someone who probably wasn't there. Adding the fact that his mind was miles away, focused on the fact that Elwer hadn't sent anything about Shiro, who was still asleep when Matt had left for this mission under orders.

He was distracted when Xyne called, "Holt!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

Matt froze when he realized there was more than one response, and he instantly looked up to find Xyne already on it, wading through the crowd and finding one very familiar individual and pulling him out.

"What-What is going on?" the man asked, seeming concerned, before looking from her to Matt and freezing.

"...Dad?" Matt could feel tears coming to his eyes, and immediately launched himself at his father, hugging him tightly and breaking down into sobs. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around his son, rubbing his back in an attempt to reassure him, tears starting to drip down his face too.

They had found each other again.

* * *

Matt was showing his dad around the base when his tablet beeped, and he pulled it out to see Elwer's amused face.

"Holt, your friend has woken up," Elwer explained, sounding as though they were trying not to laugh. "He is um...quite out of it. He has been talking about something called a Pidge, and spent a moment in dead silence before looking me right in the eyes and saying, ''Tis I, the frenchiest fry.' I am both amused and concerned."

Matt blinked, then grinned, grabbing his dad's hand and dragging him towards the infirmary.

"Come on. I need to get blackmail."

* * *

Shiro had passed out again by the time they got there, which greatly disappointed Matt until Elwer promised they had recorded some of the loopiness. Sam had thankfully been distracted with relief that Shiro was okay and alive. Both decided to camp out in the infirmary for the night, to be there when Shiro woke up, which lead to Sam being passed out over two chairs and Matt on the edge of nodding off himself.

He was nearly out could when he heard the sound of shifting and was immediately alert, just in time to make eye contact with Shiro.

"Am I dreaming?" Shiro muttered, sounding sleepy and still a bit out of it. The drugs probably weren't completely out of his system yet. Oh, but at least Matt got to experience loopy Shiro. "At least it's a good dream this time."

"Nope," Matt promised, scooting his chair up closer. "I promise that I'm as real as it gets."

Shiro smiled and oh my gosh if Matt needed a reminder of how fucking gone he was over this boy, this was it.

Matt leaned an elbow on the bed, resting his head on his hand, and said with a gentle smile, "I missed you, Takashi." And, because Shiro was so out of it, he didn't do anything to disguise all the love and affection and pure joy at having Shiro back that those words carried.

"Same," Shiro muttered, yawning. "Don't go away again, okay?"

"I promise I won't."

Shiro smiled again. "Good." And he fell back asleep soon after that.

* * *

Matt woke up to something touching his face, and he looked up to see Shiro, completely alert and looking as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You...you're both here," Shiro admitted, looking relieved and about to cry all at once, and holy shit did Matt understand that. So Matt didn't hesitate to sit up properly and pull Shiro into a hug, nuzzling his face into Shiro's shoulder.

"Don't you fucking scare me like that again, Takashi," Matt whispered, feeling close to tears all over again. "Next time we are both in danger, don't be a martyr. I don't think I could deal with that again."

"...No promises."

Matt groaned in annoyance, and Shiro laughed at his dramatic best friend, pulling away. Matt was about to complain about the lack of hugging now when Shiro remarked, "You look good." Oh, and there went Matt's heart again, but this time Shiro wasn't too out of it for Matt to get away with not bottling that shit up. So, he did the next best thing: He joked about it.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Beefcake," he responded, grinning and nudging Shiro with his elbow. "I think space has blessed us both with killer bods. As if you needed to be any more fit to make every person in the near vicinity swoon." Mostly Matt. Holy shit, Matt was so fucking gay.

Shiro snorted, and Matt, in a way, could almost find a sense of normalcy. Because with all the bullshit that had happened in the past year and several months, he and Shiro were talking like nothing had changed, like they were back on the Garrison rooftop talking about nothing.

Things weren't over. There were a lot of questions to be had on both sides. Matt still had a lot of guilt on his part, and he saw Shiro take a glance at his leg when he thought Matt wasn't looking and knew that there was probably some issues on Shiro's part too. But Matt had the love of his life back, goddammit, and he was going to let this moment of peace go on for as long as he could manage.


End file.
